Prince?
by TheDisguisedFairy
Summary: This is for AshesandFire's contest


**This is my first one-shot and I hope you guys like it.**

Drew's POV

I was being chased by my annoying fangirls, so I made a beeline for the Pokémon center. When I got there I slammed the door shut behind me. Finally taking a breath I realized someone was crying. It was May. She was choking out sobs onto her red shirt.

Being the nice kind of guy I am I gone over to her. I started rubbing her back. She was surprised and looked up after a while she relaxed and said, "Drew?"

"Yes, May that's my name." I said rolling my eyes

"Why are you here?" She sniffed

"To be in the contest, duh, May, don't you ever think?" I smirked

At this May's face turned red in anger.

"What was that Drew?" She shrieked.

Since I was feeling kind of bad for her I decided to change the subject.

"Why were you crying anyways, May?"

She widened her eyes at this and started crying. This time she grabbed onto me. I flushed on contact, but I made the blush go down till it was unnoticeable. Then May stopped crying and pulled away blushing.

"Sorry, Drew, I just miss someone that's all." She quickly wiped away her tears.

I raised my eyebrow at this, "Who?"

"Oh he was someone I loved a lot, but then one day I had to let him go because he had to take care of his kingdom. He was a prince after all." She said

"Oh" I said feeling disappointed and jealousy in the pit of my stomach.

"Why don't you visit him then?" I questioned.

"Because silly I would need a boat for that." She said.

"Well then you can borrow mine." I said wanting to meet the guy May fell in love with. **(AN: Okay I'm not really sure if Drew has a boat or not, but let's just say he does)**

"Really, thanks so much Drew." Then she hugged me, but pulled back flushing. I was also flushed, but disappointed too.

"Let's go, May, we don't have all day." I said walking off.

"I'm coming, Drew!" She bellowed.

At the docks still Drew's POV

When we got there I was exhausted, but didn't show it because May didn't need to see me when I'm vulnerable.

May wasn't exhausted at all. I guess she's just really excited meeting her "Prince."

My boat was named the S.S. Hayden. It was an average boat. I called my captain beforehand. I knew how to drive the boat, but adults don't like the idea of a 10-year old driving a boat, so when we got on the captain was there waiting for May and I. We got on and started sailing.

The boat rocked every now and then. At first I was seasick, but I got used to it. May was busy exploring the boat. Then a question hit me. Where were we going?

So I found May and asked her, "May where the heck are we going?"

"Oh we're here right now, so can you tell your captain to stop the boat?" She said looking really happy all of a sudden.

"MANAPHY!" She called.

"Who's Manaphy?" I asked.

"Well that's who we're looking for aren't we?" May said raising an eyebrow.

"Oh he's the prince? Well what's he the prince of the sea?" I said my voice dripping in sarcasm.

"Well, yeah. That's why we're here." May replied.

"Oh, then let's start looking." Now I was really curious. What kind of whack job wants to live in the middle of the ocean?

"MANAPHY!" We called.

A blue Pokémon with a red oval on its stomach and 2 blue antennas poked its head out of the water.

"Mana?" It said tilting its head.

"Manaphy!" May said.

Manaphy jumped onto the boat and hugged May, "Love you May!" It said really happily.

I was feeling ignored, so I interrupted them by fake coughing loudly. They looked at me. Manaphy gave me a strange look, so May introduced us.

"Manaphy this is Drew. Can you say that? D-rew." She said stretching out my name and looking at Manaphy. Manaphy didn't say anything, so May continued.

"And Drew this is Manaphy prince of the sea. When I was still traveling with Ash we had this adventure and Manaphy thought I was its mother and I-"I interrupted May before she could finish and said,

"A legendary Pokémon thought you were its mother?" I said with more of my sarcasm.

"Yep." May replied completely oblivious to my sarcasm. The she got all serious and said,

"Drew thanks for bringing me to see Manaphy." She said and putting Manaphy on the ground completely forgotten. Then I realized how close we were and that she was leaning in. I don't know why, but I was leaning in with her. When our lips collided I felt sparks going through my whole body. When I broke the kiss we were both blushing like crazy. Manaphy feeling left out decided to end the silence by jumping back into the ocean getting both of our attentions. He yelled,

"Love you May!"

May screamed back, "Love you, too!"

I whispered into May's ear, "What about me?"

May laughed and said, "Love you, too, Drew."

I leaned in again and we kissed until we had to break our kiss due to the lack of air. Then I said,

"See, May no one can resist me." **(AN: Good old cocky Drew =))**

Then I laughed, "Just kidding, May love you, too!"

**So how was it? Tell me! I wanna know how I did!**


End file.
